Allow me the Honor
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: France wanted to be with Russia, it was his dirty little secret, but one day he has the chance to make it come true. Will he do it? France/Russia. GiftFic


**Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did, people would understand Russia is NOT a rapist. **

**Warning: Seme France, Uke Russia, yaoi, hotness, cuteness, and more. **

* * *

><p><em>AN: This was made for my special muffin, my dearest friend, SeventhSister. I love her soooooooo much! She is AWESOME! and sorry it took so long! I love you! XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Allow me the Honor <strong>

* * *

><p>France walked into the meeting room for the first time that day. It didn't seem any different from any other day. He sat down in his chair and started watching everyone like normal. Then his blue eyes landed on Russia...the 'scary' Russia.<p>

France leaned forward slightly, elbows on the table and his chin resting on the back on his intertwined hands. His eyes glazed over as he began to fantasize. From walking up behind Russia and whispering sweet nothings into his ear before removing the heavy looking clothing. Of throwing the Russian onto the table and invading him.

France grinned a dirty grin getting lost in the fantasies as his pants grew tighter.

Russia felt a cold shiver run up his spine out of no where. He looked around to find out who was looking at him and saw France staring. Another shiver ran up his spine and Russia didn't exactly feel safe. He giggled in reaction to his uncertainty.

Soon the meeting was over and Russia got up quickly. He left the room and went into the lounge. He sighed and stood in the middle of the room. His hands behind his back as he closed his eyes, listening to the silence.

"Bonjour Russia~" came a smooth voice that was used to seducing.

Russia's eyes snapped open and he turned, looking at France "Jallo France!" he said 'happily'. Then his eyebrows furrowed slightly as France walked closer to him, something strange in his eyes.

"Russia~" France purred, stalking closer to his prey "Mon Cher, have I ever told you how cute you are?" he leered at Russia's body, as if he were a desert man looking at water.

Russia blushed, stepping back with each step France took "Nyet...?" he said, not knowing if that was a real question or not. Soon his back hit the wall and he felt a sort of excitement yet nervousness "Why...why are you saying this so suddenly?" he was confused.

France grinned "Oh no reason...why don't I show you something lovely?" he got right up to Russia, his hands going on either side of the nation, trapping him. He leaned forward, his stubble scratching Russia's cheek as he spoke into the nation's ear "It will be fun I promise~"

Russia swallowed back saliva "I..I don't..kn-" he stopped as the door to the lounge opened. Russia quickly ducked under Frances arms and away from the man. He headed out the door, his heart beating to fast.

France mentally cursed the improper time but walked out of the room, the day was still young. He had time to prove himself to Russia. 

* * *

><p>Russia sighed as he walked through the corridors of the hotel. He was tired and it wasn't unreasonable since it was nearing night time. He walked downstairs into the lounge to get to the big kitchen so he could get something warm to drink when he heard voices. Russia stopped and listened not noticing the presence behind him<p>

"He is to creepy!" came a familiar voice, but it wasn't familiar enough for Russia to identify

"What do ya expect! Sheesh! We would all be better off without him!" now that one he recognized, it was America

"Yea, no arguments here. Just looking at him gives me shivers. I wish that someone could finally take over him." Russia wondered how they were talking about but he had a bad feeling.

"I was close at one time, but he just came back, claiming to be different, psh, what a load of bullshit!"

"True, hey, maybe everyone could band together to crush him, think that would work?"

"Dude! Not a bad idea! I mean, everyone does hate Russia after all..."

At that, Russia's eyes widened and his heart sunk. His hands tightened into fists and he felt a familiar urge to hit something. He had been trying, damnit! He had been trying to be kinder, nicer! But now they were still trying to get rid of him...

Russia's shoulders shook and he bit his lip hard, drawing blood. He turned around to leave but ran straight into someone. He gasped as arms wrapped around him and struggled for a moment before he heard that familiar deep voice.

"Don't be sad, Mon Russie" France said, holding Russia against his chest "They do not know what they speak of."

Russia bit his lip harder, tears unwillingly coming to his eyes. He lifted his hands to push the French man away but gripped his shirt instead. He tried to push him away but his arms didn't want to work.

"Shh, it's alright...it's alright to cry, to be angry." France continued to try and comfort Russia, words just spilling from his lips without him giving them any thought "If they ever try to get rid of you, I will be by your side."

Russia's breath hitched in shock. He pushed his face against France's shoulder "...Really?" for once, his voice seemed so frightfully small.

France held the Russian tighter "Yes." he said with conviction, staring down at the soft looking beige hair.

Russia nuzzled against France more, his shoulders shaking once more, but for another reason. This felt safe, the way France's arms wrapped around him tighter, and the way his heart felt so very warm. Russia looked up slowly to say 'thank you' but the words caught in his throat at what he saw. His own violet eyes widened as he saw love in France's blue eyes. The distance between their faces became less and Russia felt lips press against his own. The first few were soft, loving, but then they became harder, more frenzied. Russia moaned softly at the passionate kisses.

A hand went to the back of Russia's neck as France continued to kiss the nation harder, deeper. Then, France suddenly pulled himself back, cursing himself for getting carried away

"I'm sorry, Mon amour..." France tried to steady his breathing, though he wanted another taste of Russia's fire.

"Pochemu?" Russia asked 'why' "...are you ashamed?" he got ready to push France away this time.

France swooped in again, kissing Russia deeply "Never!" he said against Russia's lips as he tilted Russia's head to deepen the kiss further.

Russia whined softly, the force of the kiss caused him to moved backwards till the back of his legs hit a couch. The Russian fell onto the couch, sitting, accidentally releasing himself from the consuming kiss. He panted, his cheeks a dark pink as he looked up at France.

France couldn't help himself as he pushed Russia to lay completely on the couch. He loomed over the childish nation, kissing him with need.

Russia whimpered as he felt hands on his body, touching him in intimate places. He gasped as the hand went inside his coat

"A-ah!" he blushed brightly then released a moan on accident as fingers brushed over his nipple.

Almost like that was the sign for 'go ahead', the fingers went back to the nipple, pinching and rubbing it.

Russia gasped and panted, blushing even more as his body reacted to the teasing. It was hot, so hot, he didn't think he could ever be this hot before. He barely even noticed when his clothing was removed, leaving him nude. But he did notice when lips touched his bare chest, feeling like they were scorching his skin.

France murmured sweet nonsense as he kissed Russia's beautiful body, his hands touching everywhere once more then gripping the erection between Russia's legs.

"Ngh~!" Russia arched into the touch, his heart beating so much faster in pleasure as the large hand stroked him easily.

"Russia.." France whispered, looking at the nation adoringly "I want to be with you. One with you. Will you allow me the honor?"

Russia nodded quickly "D-da, please!" he gripped France's upper arms, writhing.

France smiled and removed his own clothing quickly. He spread Russia's legs with a free hand before setting himself between them. He licked his own fingers to get them wet then pressed one of those fingers into Russia slowly.

Russia barely noticed the first finger, or even the second as France kept stroking his member. But he winced as he felt the third finger enter him. Russia bit his lip, focusing on the pleasure instead of the pain, he was able to ignore it, if only slightly.

France stared at Russia's face as he prepared the nation. The expressions making his heart soar and his arousal heighten. Finally he pulled his fingers out of the Russian and stroked his own member, slicking it with his own pre-cum before lining it up with Russia's stretched entrance.

France slowly pushed into Russia, groaning lowly "Mon amour..you're so tight.." he let out slight harsh breaths, pausing to allow Russia to get used to his size.

Russia whined in pain, gripping France's upper arms tighter "H-hurts.." he said but arched, pushing back. The quicker France was inside, the quicker the pain would fade yet France kept going in slowly. The violet eyed nation panted, then shuddered hard, moaning softly as France pushed against a very responsive part of him.

"Shh, shh, I know it hurts, but hold on, it will get better." he promised then grinned as he felt Russia shudder. He pushed against that one spot harder, getting deeper inside as he did so.

Russia moaned slightly louder that time, the pain turning into pleasure. He bucked his hips against France's, the sudden rush of pleasure stealing his breath away.

France grunted, his arm almost failing to keep him up. He placed his left hand on the couch right above Russia's shoulder and his right on Russia's backside, pulling him up slightly.

"You ready?" he asked, needing to make sure

Russia wrapped his legs around France's waist, pulling him closer "Da, quickly! Do it! Become one with me!" he almost begged.

France smiled, kissing the Russian heatedly "As you wish." he said before pulling out almost completely and thrusting back in hard. His lips attaching to Russia's in order to muffle the cry that escaped the other nation's lips and to continue the kiss.

Russia's moans and cries were muffled as France pounded into him, but Russia didn't care at all. He wrapped his arms around the French mans neck, kissing back as much as he could. Each thrust sent him into a new would of pleasure that he could barely stand.

Hours became seconds as the heat inside them seemed to rise to fast. France pressed their bodies completely together as he continued to thrust, purposely grinding his hard stomach against Russia's sensitive member.

France tried to hold off cumming as long as possibly until he was sure that they would cum together, and soon as he saw the sign, he gripped Russia's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Russia gave a silent scream as he came hard and France forced his shout to come out quietly as he came inside of the beautiful nation.

Russia panted hard as his heart pounded in his chest. He looked up at France, blinking the tears from his eyes "Will...will you stay with me...forever?" Russia asked quietly

France gazed at Russia gently and pulled out. He picked up their clothing then picked the Russian up bridal style and began walking back to his room. As he set the Russian down in his bed, France kissed Russia on both cheeks then the lips "Forever and longer." he promised before laying down and pulling his Russian against him. 

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


End file.
